High School Musical: My Way
by TG4EVR
Summary: Troy moved to Albuquerque the summer before senior year. If someone would have told me that by meeting him my life would change, I'd have told them that they were crazy.
1. Intro

Troy moved to Albuquerque the summer before senior year. If someone would have told me that by meeting him my life would change, I'd have told them that they were crazy. 


	2. Chapter 1

Gabriella's POV:

I was just sitting on my balcony talking with Taylor, my BFF, when I heard the moving truck pull in front of the house next door. "Tay, it looks like I am getting new neighbors. I go to go," I said, _"Ok. We still on for lunch tomorrow,"_ She asked, "Wouldn't miss it," I said as we hung up. I went downstairs to see all the excitement. While the movers were unloading, a midnight blue mustang pulled into the driveway next door. Out popped the most handsome guy I'd ever seen. Sandy brown hair, tall, leather jacket, denim jeans, but I couldn't really see his face as he hadn't turned my way. Just then he turned around and glanced my way, 'OMG,' I thought, the most beautiful bluest eyes I have ever seen. I got a little embarrassed because I was looking so hard. He smiled at me, then walked into his house. I went back into my house and closed the door. I ran upstairs to call Tay. "OMG Tay. The new neighbor has the most beautiful eyes ever," I said, _"Gabi. Don't go falling in love. We don't need a repeat of last time,"_ she said.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Two years ago, I was with this guy, Derrick, and it seemed all great. I was in love, but as it turned out, he wasn't. "What do you mean we're breaking up Derrick?" I asked, "I'm sorry Gabi, I love you, but I'm not in love with you," He said. I hated him. He broke my heart._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

"Don't worry Tay. I haven't really been the same since Derrick," I said, _"Sweetie. I got to go, but we'll talk more tomorrow."_ We said bye, and hung up.

Troy's POV:

Summer before senior year I had to move to Albuquerque, New Mexico. 'Great. Summer is going to suck. A town where I don't know anyone,' I thought. I pulled into the driveway at my new home, I didn't really want to get out of the car. I was kinda hoping it was all a bad dream. My dad had died, and my mother decided to move back to her old home town for a brand new start. I got out of the car and turned around to grab my bags when I felt someone looking at me. I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Dark brown hair with curls that framed her face, 'Maybe summer won't suck as bad as I thought.' I smiled at her, then she smiled back. I grabbed my bag and went inside.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Opening Up

Still Gabriella's POV:

The next day I woke up late. I had to meet Tay in 15 minutes. I got up, put on my clothes from yesterday, and drove to Johnny Rockets. "Sorry I'm late Tay, but I over slept," I said, "Good morning sunshine. Don't worry about it," she said. We ordered our food, then she spoke up, "So how hot was the new neighbor?" "Hot wouldn't be the word, more like drop dead gorgeous," I said, "Gabi. I know you're still hurting about the whole Derrick situation. We all care about you, Chad, Zeke, Shar, Ryan, Kelsi, and I. We just don't want to see you get hurt again," she said, "I know you guys care. I promise you that if I need you, I'll call." We ate, then I hugged and went to our homes.

When I got home, I didn't really want to go inside, so I went to my favorite place, my hammock in the backyard. I was taking in the beautiful day when a basketball landed in my lap. "Excuse me. I hate to bother you, but could I please get my ball back?" he asked, I looked over at the fence, and there was "Mr. Blue Eyes himself. I walked over. "Hi. I'm Gabriella. Gabriella Montez," I said, "Hi. I'm Troy. Troy Bolton," he said. I handed him his ball back, then as he thanked me he flashed a smile, and I blushed.

Troy POV:

That night I couldn't sleep. My mind was rolling and I was still hurting from dad's death. I walked to my balcony and opened the door to get some fresh air. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard doors open, I looked next door and saw Gabriella walk onto he balcony. She was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, 'she looked beautiful,' I thought. I must have been looking a little too hard because I then noticed her looking at me, I smiled and gestured to see if she wanted to talk, she gestured 5 minutes. I put on my basketball shorts and a tank top, and went down to my backyard. "Hi. Can't sleep? Everything ok?" she asked, "Can we talk? I need to vent," I said, "Sure," she told me. I then then told her about why I had to move to Albuquerque. "I had to move here because…" with tears in my eyes, "Its ok. You can trust me," she said, "Because my dad just died a 3 weeks ago, and my mom was having a hard time back in L.A., so she decided to move us back to her old home town for a fresh start," "Wow. I'm sorry," she said, "Its ok. It's just hard some days," I said, then she proceeded to tell me her story. "Since you opened up and told me your story, I guess I can tell you mine," "Ok. I'm listening. I won't go anywhere," I said, "Well, I am not your typical girl. I am smart. In the math club, and science club, but I have been hurt deeply," she said, "Go on," I said with understanding, "About two years ago, I was dating this guy and I thought we'd be together forever, I was deeply in love, but as it turns out he wasn't. He wasn't in love with me. I was crushed, my heart was broken, and I haven't been the same since," she told me, tears were running down her face, I wiped them away with my thumb, then I pulled me into my arms and hugged her, it was nice. We must have been there talking forever because the sun was coming up. I thanked her for sitting there with me and just listening. I went back inside, and up to my room.

Gabriella's POV:

I walked inside after the nice long talk I had with Troy. He was so sweet and didn't judge me for my past, and the hug, 'OMG,' I wanted to stay there forever, I felt so safe in his arms, I have never felt so safe in all my life. I walked up to my bedroom, went to the bathroom to take a shower.

The hot walked felt good. I got out and walked to my room, I was about to change and lay back down when I heard a knock at my balcony door, I opened the curtains a little to see who it was, it was Troy, "Hey you. Everything ok?" I asked, "Yeah. Everything is great. I was just wondering. I am a little hungry. Would you like to go have breakfast with me?" he asked," Sure. I'll meet you down stairs in 10 minutes," I said, then he left. I put on my fave denim jeans, and white tank top and flip flops. I walked out of my house and saw Troy standing there beside his car, "Hi. You ready," he asked, "Yes," I said. He then opened the car door for me, now that shocked me because nobody, not even Derrick ever did that for me, I blushed a lil bit. "So, where is a good place to eat?" he asked, "Well, there is a great little diner downtown near the movie theater," I said, "Sounds great," he said. We didn't really talk the whole way there, I kept wondering why Troy asked me to breakfast, I mean he barely knows me. "We're here," I said. We walked inside, "Where would you like to sit," he asked, I pointed to a booth near the front window. We sat down, "So what is good here," he asked, "Well, personally, I love the chicken fried steak and eggs, it comes with bacon, hash browns and a short stack," I said, before he could respond the waitress came with the table. "What will it be kids?" she asked, "I'll have the chicken fried steak and eggs, scrambled with a glass of orange juice, and water," and said, "and for you sir," she asked, "I'll have the same," Troy said, I blushed a little bit as I smiled, as the waitress walked away, "Beautiful smile Brie," he said, "Thank you, but Brie?" I asked, "Just a nickname. I don't have to call you that if you don't like it," he said, "No. It's ok. I like it," I said. "So what is fun to do in Albuquerque?" he asked, "Well, there is the Pizza Palace. It's not too far from here. Great pizza, and on Saturday nights they have karaoke," I said, "Sounds like fun," he said. We ate our meals trying to make small talk, but I was still nervous, "Troy. Can I asked you something?" I said, "Sure," he said, "Why did you ask me to breakfast? I mean, you barely know me," I said, "Well, it was to thank you for last night. Staying up til the crack of dawn, listening to my problems. It helped me release a lot of my pain that I was holding on to," he said.

We left the diner, and drove home. When we pulled into the driveway, he got out and opened the door for me again, 'Wow. What a gentleman,' I thought, "Thank you for breakfast Troy. I had fun," I said, "You're welcome. I had fun too Brie," he said, then I walked into my house, but turned and smiled at Troy before closing the door. 'OMG. This guy is amazing. A gentleman, handsome as hell, and the eyes, the blue eyes that I could look into forever,' I thought. I went to my room, laid down and thought about Troy.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Start Of Something New

Gabriella's POV:

I hadn't seen Troy all week, not since the day we ate breakfast together. I kept finding myself thinking of him. I was thinking about him so much, I hadn't noticed my mom calling me, "Gabi? You ok? Didn't you hear me calling you?" my mom asked, "Sorry mom, I was just thinking about school," I told her, I really didn't want to tell her the truth because she saw how broken up I was over the whole Derrick situation. "I got to go out of town on business, and I won't be back for 2 weeks. Will you be ok by yourself?" she asked, "I'll be ok. If I get lonely, then I'll call Tay and we'll have a sleepover," I said.

Later that night…I was checking my Facebook, nothing going on as usual. I was about to sign off when I got a friend request, 'Troy B. wants to be friends,' I couldn't believe it, Troy sent me a friend request, so I accepted it. I looked through his profile, most of it was picture of him and his dad playing basketball, I could tell that he really loved his dad. "Hey beautiful," an instant message popped up, "Hi. How have you been?" I said, "I'm good. Sorry that I haven't seen you lately, but I have been busy unpacking my room, and stuff," he said, "Cool. I was about to go to bed. We can talk tomorrow. Ok?" I said, "Sure, but before you go can I ask you something?" he said, "Sure," I said wondering, "I was going to try Pizza Palace tomorrow. I don't suppose you want to go with me," he asked, "Like on a date?" I said, "Well, yeah. A date," he said, "Yes. I'd love to," I said, "Great. I'll pick you up at 7pm," he said, "Great. Well, have a great night and I'll see you tomorrow," I said, "Goodnight Brie," he said, then we signed off.

Troy POV:

I was nervous and excited, tonight was my big date with Gabriella. I showered up to make sure I was fresh and clean, plus needed to make a great impression. I wore my fave Calvin Klein jeans, a blue button down shirt, black sneakers, and my CK One cologne. I took one last look at myself in the mirror before grabbing my keys and wallet and heading out the door. I walked over to Brie's house and rang the doorbell. The door opened, "Hi Troy," she said, she looked amazing, a light blue summer dress, white flat shoes, and her perfume drove me crazy, "Wow. You look beautiful," I said, "You look pretty good there yourself," she said as I blushed, we got in the car and headed for our night out.

The Pizza Palace wasn't too busy, but still had a good crowd. We got a booth near the stage where karaoke was going on. We order our food while we watched the karaoke. The couple that ended was pretty good.

"Ok, so who's going to rock the house next huh?" the host said, then the spot lights stop on Brie and I. The host pulls us on stage even though we hesitated. "You know, someday you might thank me for this….or not," the host said.

The music starts and I just start singing…..

 _Troy: Livin' in my own world. Didn't understand, that anything can happen when you take a chance_

 _Gabriella: I never believed in what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart_

 _Troy: Ohhhhh…_

 _Gabriella: To all the possibilities, Ohh_

 _Both: I know..._

 _Gabriella: That something has changed_

 _Both: Never felt this way_

 _Gabriella: And right here tonight_

 _Both: This could be the..._

 _{CHORUS}_

 _Both: Start of somethin' new_

 _Gabriella: It feels so right_

 _Both: To be here with you, ooh, And now lookin' in your eyes_

 _Gabriella: I feel in my heart_

 _Troy: Feel in my heart_

 _Both: The start of somethin' new_

 _Troy: Ohhhh, yeahh_

 _{VERSE}_

 _Troy: Now who'd of ever thought that... oh_

 _Both: We'd both be here tonight... yeah_

 _Gabriella: Oh yeah, the world looks so much brighter_

 _Troy: Brighter, brighter_

 _Gabriella: Oh, with you by my side_

 _Troy: By my side_

 _Both: I know... that somethin' has changed, never felt this way_

 _Gabriella: oh I know it for real_

 _Both: This could be the..._

 _{CHORUS}_

 _Both: start of somethin' new. It feels so right to be here with you... oh, and now... lookin' in your eyes I feel in my heart, the start of somethin' new_

 _{BRIDGE}_

 _Troy: I never knew that it could happen til it happened to me, Ohhhh, yeah_

 _Both: I didn't know it before_

 _Gabriella: But now it's easy to see_

 _Both: Ohhhhh_

 _{CHORUS}_

 _Both: It's the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you... oh, and now... lookin' in your eyes, I feel in my heart that it's the start of somethin' new, it feels so right_

 _Troy: So right... oh_

 _Gabriella: To be here with you... oh_

 _Both: And now..._

 _Gabriella: Lookin' in your eyes_

 _Troy: Lookin' in your eyes_

 _Gabriella: I feel in my heart_

 _Troy: Feel in my heart_

 _Gabriella: The start of somethin' new_

 _Troy: The start of somethin' new_

 _Both: The start of somethin' new._

We both sat back down. "That was amazing," she said, "Yeah. Do you sing often?" I asked, "No. I get too scared and I almost fell of a stage once, so no solo career, but you sound like you sing often," she said, "Yeah. My shower head is really impressed," I laughed. Our food came, "Wow Brie. You were right. This pizza is great," I said, "I know right," she said.

We spent the rest of the meal talking about stuff we like, school, hobbies, clothes. We must have been talking for hours because the manager came up to us and told us that they needed to close. We left and drove home. "I had a great time tonight Troy," she said as I opened the car door, "I had a great time to Brie," I said as I walked her to her door, I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, she blushed, then went inside, it was a great date.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What I've Been Looking For

Gabriella's POV

It has been two days since my date with Troy, and I couldn't stop thinking about him. Was this just a crush, or was my heart telling me it was something deeper?

My mom had left for her business trip this morning & I was still thinking about Troy. I decided to invite him over for dinner that I was going to cook. I walked over to Troy's house and rang the bell. The door opened, "Hey Brie. What's up?" he asked, "I am alone tonight because my mother is away on business and I was just wondering if you would like to come over tonight for dinner?" I said, "Sure. I'd love to," he said, "Great. Dinner is at 7. See you tonight," I said. My heart was racing the whole time I was talking to him.

Troy's POV:

Gabriella invited me over for dinner. Needless to say I was super nervous, why? Because I liked her a lot, but was it a crush, or something more than that?

At 6:55pm, I walked over to Brie's house, and I rang the bell. The door opened, "Hi Troy," she said as she hugged me, "Hi Brie. Something smells yummy in here," I said, "Thank you. I cooked Chicken Fettuccine Alfredo, with a simple green salad and sweet tea drink," she said, 'Wow,' I was shocked, a nice home cooked meal beats the pizza I was planning on having before she invited me to dinner, we sat at the table. "I hope you're hungry," she said, "Everything looks good Brie," I said. The food was delicious, I couldn't believe she cooked for me.

Gabriella's POV:

After dinner was over, I was walked Troy to the front door, "Thank you for dinner Brie. It was delicious," he said, "You're welcome," I said, as he was about to leave, he turned around and kissed me on the lips, my heart was racing, the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't stop, then he pulled back, "Good night Brie," he said, "Good night," I closed the door. I was happy, and I went to bed that night with a smile on my face.

The next morning I woke up to my phone ringing in my ear, "Hello?" I said still trying to wake up, _"Morning sunshine. You ok? You sound tired,"_ Tay said, I told her about my date with Troy, and our dinner last night. _"Wow. So, how are you feeling about him?"_ she asked, "I'm not sure yet. I'm waiting for him to tell me something," I said, _"Good. By the way, Shar and Ryan are throwing a fourth of July party tomorrow. You coming right?"_ she said, "Wouldn't miss it. Their parties are the best. Do you think it would be ok if Troy came?" I asked, _"It's ok with me, but call Shar and ask,"_ she said, "Ok. Talk to you later Tay," I said, then we hung up.

After I got off the phone with Tay, I called Sharpay, "Hey Shar," I said, _"Hey Gabi,"_ she said, "I heard you and Ryan are throwing a fourth of July party," I said, _"Yes we are. You coming right?"_ she asked, "Yes I am , but I was wondering if I could bring someone?" I asked _, "A date?"_ she said, "Well, yeah," I said nervously, _"Great bring this mystery man along. I want to make sure he is worthy of my friend,"_ she said, "Shar! Be nice to him," I said, _"I will,"_ she said, "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow," I said, _"Ok see you then,"_ she said as we hung up.

As soon as I got off the phone with Sharpay, I walked over to Troy's house, and knocked on the door. Troy opened the door, "Hey Brie," he said, "Hey you. I was wondering if you have any plans for tomorrow night?" I asked, "None. Why?" he said, "Well, it's the fourth of July and my friend Sharpay and her brother Ryan always throw a huge party, and I wanted to know if you'd like to come with me?" I said, "Sure. Sounds like fun," he said, "Great, plus you'll get to meet all of my friends before you start school with us next month," I said, "Cool. What time should I be ready by?" he asked, "About 11:30am, because the party starts at noon and lasts all day and all night," I said, "Wow. Sounds fun," he said, then he kissed me on my lips, this was the second time Troy had kissed me like this and I knew then that I was falling for him, he then pulled back, "See you tomorrow Brie," he said, "See you tomorrow," then I walked back to my house and as soon as I got inside, I had to jump up and down with excitement cause I was excited, nervous and just plain falling for Troy Bolton.

Troy's POV:

Fourth of July and I was going to a party where I didn't know anyone except Brie. I was a lil bit nervous because I was meeting her friends for the first time, would they like me, or would they ignore me?

I walked over to Brie's place at 11:28, and knocked, she opened the door and I was amazed by how she looked, a nice white tank top, white shorts, and blue flip flops, "Wow. You look beautiful," I said, "Thanks," she said, "So, are you ready to meet my friends?" she asked, "I guess so, but…," I said, "But what Troy," she asked, "Do you think they will like me?" I asked, "Don't worry. All that matters is that I like you," she said, I blushed.

We got in my car and headed to Sharpay and Ryan's house. The entire way there I kept thinking about what she said, 'I like you.'

We got to the house at 11:45, and I got out to open the car for Brie. I stood there for a moment having an anxiety about going in, "Breathe Troy. It will be ok," she said as she squeezed my hand. We walked to the huge door, and Brie rang the bell. Out of the door popped this blonde in a pink mini skirt with pink high heel boots, and a pink top to match, "Hi Gabi. Glad you could make it," Sharpay said, "Thanks Shar. Shar, this is my friend Troy Bolton. Troy, this is Sharpay Evans," Brie said, "Hi. Nice to meet you," I said, "Nice to meet you to Troy," Sharpay said. We walked inside and Brie ran off with Sharpay, and I just stood there feeling out of place when Ryan came up to me, "Hi. I'm Ryan. Sharpay's brother," he said, "Hi. I'm Troy. Gabriella's friend," I said, then Brie came back, "Hi Ry. I see you've met Troy," she said, "Hi Gabi. Yeah, just now," Ryan said. Ryan and Sharpay showed me around their home and then we all went out to the pool.

All of a sudden this girl came running up to Brie, "Hey there sunshine," she said, "Hey Tay," Brie said, "This must be Troy that I've heard so much about," she said, "Taylor, this is my friend Troy. Troy, this is Taylor, my BFF," Brie said, "Nice to meet you Taylor," I said, "Nice to meet you Troy, but please call me Tay, everyone else does," she said, "Ok Ta…," before I could finish a guy swooped up Tay from behind, "There's my girl," he said, "Troy. This is my boyfriend Chad Danforth. Chad, this is Troy. Gabi's friend," Tay said, "Nice to meet you Troy," Chad said, "Likewise Chad," I said, "Chad is on the basketball team at school," Brie said, "Really?" I said, "Yeah. Do you play?" Chad asked, "Yes I do," I said, "Cool. How about a quick game while the ladies cool off by the pool?" Chad said, "Sure.

Chad's POV:

The moment I met Troy I knew there was something I liked about him.

We went to go play basketball at the party, "So Troy. How long have you known Gabi for?" I asked, "Only about a week," he said, "How do you like Albuquerque so far?" I asked, "At first I thought it was going to suck, but since meeting Brie, and all her friends, it doesn't seem so bad," he said, 'Brie?' I thought, hmm.

We concluded the game with Troy winning, I have to admit, he is actually pretty good, then we walked back to the pool where we had left the girls. "Hi ladies," I said as I kiss Taylor, "How was the game guys," Brie asked, "Great. Troy won. He has got some skills," I said.

Gabriella's POV:

After the guys had come back from playing basketball, we were all just getting some sun when I heard a familiar voice behind me, "Gabi?" I looked up and saw Zeke and Kelsi, "Hi guys," I said as they both hugged me, "Zeke, Kelsi, this is my friend Troy. Troy, this is Kelsi, Ryan's girl, and Zeke, Sharpay's guy," I said, "Nice to meet you Troy," Kelsi said, "Nice to meet you," Troy said, "Zeke. Troy plays b-ball, and is great," Chad said, "Nice to meet you," Zeke said, "You to Zeke," Troy said. Zeke and Kelsi went off the find their mates.

The rest of the day was good, just laughing, swimming, and enjoying the summer party.

Troy's POV:

As it got to be night, the party moved inside. The music Ryan was playing was awesome, Brie looked beautiful, I wanted to tell her how I felt, but how? "Hey Troy," Chad said as he came behind me, "Hey Chad. What's up?" I asked, "If you look any harder at Gabi you're going to burn a hole in her head. How long are you going to look at Gabi before you go ask her to dance?" Chad said, "I am nervous, what if she doesn't feel the same?" I said. Before Chad could respond Brie came up to us, "What are you two talking about?" she asked, "Basketball," we both said at the same time, we laughed.

As the night progressed, Sharpay announced, "Ok guys, time to play 'Singing Star,' and Kelsi will accompany them on the piano." 'Karaoke,' I thought, 'oh man.'

Everyone sang great, then Sharpay pulled Brie and I up, "Ok, you two. You turn. What are you going to sing?" she asked, I looked thought Kelsi's music book and found the perfect song to tell Brie how I really felt about her, "This one Kelsi," I said, "You got it Troy," she said, then she started playing, and I started to sing while looking at Brie…

 _Troy: It's hard to believe that I couldn't see, you were always there beside me_

 _Gabriella: Thought I was alone with no one to hold_

 _Both: But you were always right beside me. This feeling's like no other I want you to know, that I've never had someone, that knows me like you do, the way you do, and I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you, so lonely before, I finally found, what I've been looking for._

Everyone clapped and was in awe because we had sung together, but I was in awe because I didn't look anywhere but right at Brie the whole time.

"Would you like to go outside and get some air?" I asked, "Yes," she said. We walked outside to the pool area and sat down. "Troy. Can I ask you something?" she said, "You can always ask me anything," I said, "Why did you choose that song?" Brie said, "Well…" I said nervously, "Well?" she asked, "Brie. You know I like you right?" I said, "Yeah," she said, "Well, I choose that song because I'm in love with you," I said, she didn't say anything for a while, then I spoke up, "Brie. Now would be a good time to say something," Troy. I…."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 _Recap: "Well, I choose that song because I'm in love with you," I said, she didn't say anything for a while, then I spoke up, "Brie. Now would be a good time to say something," Troy. I…."_

Gabriella's POV:

"Troy…I need time. I'm still hurting inside from the whole Derrick situation, and I'm not sure how I feel yet," I said, "Ok. Take all the time you need," he said, "Thank you," I said as I walked back inside to rejoin the party, but Troy stayed outside. "Hey sunshine. You ok?" Tay asked, I explained to her what just happened, "Well how do you feel about Troy?" she asked, "I don't know," I said. Troy came back inside, "I'm a little tired, so if you are ready to go home, let me know, or if you'd like to stay, it's cool to," he said, "I'm going to stay a little longer. Tay can give me a ride home," I said, "Ok, then I'll see you later. Have a great night," he said, then he left.

 _The next month:_

Well, it has been about a month since that night. I haven't really spoken to Troy, or even seen him for that matter, I'll admit that I kinda missed him, 'where was he?' I thought.

School had just started and I really wasn't looking forward to it. I was walked past the front office when Troy came out in a rush and bumped into me, "Hi Troy," I said, "Hi. Can't talk now. Late for class. Catch you later," he said. He was avoiding me and I know why, it was cause of what happened the night of the party. I still wasn't sure how I felt.

Troy's POV:

School started and I was doing my best to avoid Brie, not because I didn't care, but because she said she needed time, so I was doing my best to give her space.

As the weeks went by I kept spending my time with Chad. I was playing ball with him one day and he spoke up, "Troy?" Chad said, "What's up Chad?" I asked, "Are you ok? You're not playing ball as well like when I first met you," he said, " I'm fine," I said, but I wasn't fine, I was hurting bad.

Gabriella's POV:

I got home from school that day and just went to my room. I sat on my bed to try to figure out things in my head, but being there didn't help, I decided to go for a drive, so I got in my car and headed out. I didn't really have and particular destination in mind, but I ended up back at school, then I flipped on my radio and my fave song came on, and I started to sing along…..

 _It's funny when you find yourself looking from the outside. I'm standing here, but all I want is to be over there. Why did I let myself believe that Miracles could happen, cause now I have to pretend that I don't really care._

 _FLASHBACK:_

 ** _Breakfast with Troy_**

 _I thought you were my fairytale, my dream when I'm not sleeping, A wish upon a star that's coming true_

 _FLASHBACK:_

 ** _Date with Troy_**

 ** _Dinner at Gabriella's_**

 _But everybody else could tell that I confused my feelings with the truth, when there was me and you. I swore I knew the melody that I heard you singing and when you smiled, you made me feel like I could sing along, but then you went and changed the words. Now my heart is empty I'm only left with used-to-be's and once upon a song. Now I know you're not a fairytale, and dreams are meant for sleeping cause wishes on the star just don't come true and now even I can tell that I confused my feelings with the truth because I liked the view, when there was me and you._

 _FLASHBACK:_

 ** _4_** ** _th_** ** _of July Party_**

 _I can't believe that I could be so blind, it's like you were floating when I was falling and I didn't mind because I like the view. Oooh hoo hoo. I thought you felt it too, when there was me and you._

After the song ended I had tears running down my face, I wiped them up and drove home.

Troy's POV:

Chad and I decided to work on some basketball moves after school. "Troy," Chad said, "Yeah," I said, "You don't got to be strong you know," he said, "What do you mean?" I asked, "It's ok to cry. It will help clear your mind," he said, "I don't know Chad. I can't get my head in the game," I said, then I perfect song came on the radio we had on in the background….

 _Coach said to fake right and break left. Watch out for the pick and keep an eye on defense. Gotta run the give and go and take the ball to the hole like an old school pro. He said, "Don't be afraid" What you waitin' on? To shoot the outside "J" Just keep ya head in the game, Just keep ya head in the game. And don't be afraid to shoot the outside "J" Just keep ya head in the game. U gotta. Get you get you head in the game. We gotta_

 _Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

 _Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

 _Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

 _Let's make sure that we get the rebound 'Cause when we get it, Then the crowd will go wild. A second chance. Gotta grab it and go, Maybe this time we'll hit the right notes._

 _Wait a minute, It's not the time or place, Wait a minute. Get my head in the game. Wait a minute. Get my head in the game. Wait a minute, Wait a minute._

 _I gotta, Get my, get my head in the game, You gotta_

 _Get you, get you, get you, get you head in the game_

 _Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game_

 _Get our, get our, get our, get our head in the game._

 _Why am I feeling so wrong, my head's in the game, but my heart's in the song. She makes this feel so right_

 _[SPOKEN]_

 _Should I got for it_

 _Better shake this, yikes!_

 _I gotta, Get my, get my head in the game._

 _You gotta_

 _Get you, get you, get you, get you head in the game_

 _Get you, get you, get you, get you head in the game_

 _Get you, get you, get you, get you head in the game_

 _Get you, get you, get you, get you head in the game_

After we played and had a good practice, Chad went home. I heard a car pull up. I glanced over and saw Brie walk inside. 'Time for me to go inside. Don't really got the energy to talk with he right now,' I thought, so I went inside to get some sleep and forget these past few weeks.

The next day I woke up and I realized that I over slept, so I skipped school, plus I really didn't want to keep explaining to Chad why I wasn't myself, he knew the story. Since I was staying home, I put on my basketball clothes and went outside to practice.

Gabriella's POV:

I woke up late the next morning, mostly because I was up all night crying. I was really missing Troy. 'What was I really scared of? Troy isn't Derrick. He's kind, sweet and a gentleman,' I thought. I put on my shorts and tank top so I could go outside to my hammock and relax in the quiet, but when I go there I noticed that Troy was in his backyard practicing. 'Should I talk to him,' I thought, I sighed and thought, 'Here goes nothing.' I walked next door, "Troy," I said, "Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked, "I overslept and skipped school, you also?" I asked, "Yeah," he said, "Can we talk?" I asked, "Sure," he said, "I wanted to apologize about the 4th of July," I said, "Don't worry about it," he said, "I was scared and didn't know what to say," I said, "It's ok. I know you're still dealing with your past and…" I stopped him mid-sentence, "Troy, the truth is…" I hesitated, "Go on," he said, "Troy. The truth is that I love you," I said, "I'll be right back," he said, then he ran inside, 'did I just make him scared and run away?' I thought. I waited 10 minutes, and got up, I was about to go back inside when Troy came back, "Hey. Where you going?" he said, "I thought you weren't coming back," I said, "Sorry. I had to go get something," he said as he pulled out a heart shaped box, "This is for you. I got it the day before the 4th of July party," he said, I opened the box, it was a necklace with a 'T' charm in diamonds, "T for Troy?" I asked, "Yes. Brie?" he asked, "Yes," I said, "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked, "I'd love to be your girlfriend Troy," I said with joy, then he put the necklace around my neck. We kissed. I was happy and overjoyed.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _Six months later…._

Troy's POV:

Senior year was flying by so fast. Brie and I spent every waking moment together. We kept going to karaoke, but apparently someone heard us the first time and told Ms. Darbus, the drama teacher, so before we knew it we were is the drama club's final performance of the year.

One day while sitting with Brie in her hammock, we had a deep talk about our future. "Brie?" I asked, "Hmm?" she said, "Have you heard from Stanford yet?" I asked, "Not yet. Troy, I really don't want to talk about it right now," she said. I know she was scared about the future, I got up and turned on the radio on the bench, and I started to sing to let her know everything was going to be ok….

 _[Troy]_

 _Can you imagine what would happen_

 _If we could have any dream. I wish the moment was ours to own it and that it would never leave, then I would thank that star that made our wish come true._

Brie started to sing with me….

 _[Gabriella]_

 _Come true_

 _[Troy]_

 _Oh yea cause he_

 _Knows that where you are_

 _Is where I should be too_

 _RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW_

 _[Gabriella]_

 _Right Now_

 _[Troy]_

 _I'm looking at you and my_

 _Heart loves the view cuz_

 _You mean everything_

 _RIGHT HERE_

 _I'll promise you somehow_

 _That tomorrow can wait_

 _For some other day to be_

 _[Gabriella]_

 _(To be_

 _But right now_

 _[Both]_

 _There's you and me_

 _[Gabriella]_

 _If this was forever what_

 _Could be better_

 _We already proved it was, but in 2123 hours_

 _[Both]_

 _Abandon the universe_

 _Gonna make you everything_

 _[Troy]_

 _Everything_

 _[Gabriella]_

 _In our whole world change_

 _[Troy]_

 _It's our change, yea_

 _And you know that where we_

 _[Troy]_

 _Where we are_

 _Are will never be the same_

 _[Both]_

 _Oh no oh no_

 _[Both]_

 _RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW_

 _[Troy]_

 _RIGHT NOW_

 _[Gabriella]_

 _I'm looking at you and my_

 _Heart loves the view cuz_

 _You mean everything_

 _[Troy]_

 _Everything_

 _[Both]_

 _RIGHT HERE_

 _[Troy]_

 _RIGHT HERE_

 _I'll promise you somehow_

 _[Troy]_

 _Somehow_

 _[Gabriella]_

 _That tomorrow can wait_

 _For some other day to be_

 _[Troy]_

 _To be_

 _[Both]_

 _But right now_

 _There's you and me_

 _[Gabriella]_

 _Oh we know it's coming_

 _[Troy]_

 _Coming_

 _[Gabriella]_

 _And it's coming fast_

 _[Troy]_

 _As long as there's you, and me_

 _[Gabriella]_

 _Oh yea_

 _[Troy]_

 _So lets_

 _Make this second last_

 _[Both]_

 _Make it last_

 _[Both, Slower]_

 _Right Here_

 _[Gabriella]_

 _Ohh right now_

 _[Troy]_

 _Yea I'm looking at you_

 _[Gabriella]_

 _And my heart loves the view_

 _[Troy]_

 _Cuz you mean_

 _[Both]_

 _Everything_

 _RIGHT HERE_

 _I'll promise you somehow_

 _[Troy]_

 _That tomorrow can wait_

 _[Gabriella]_

 _For some other day to be_

 _[Troy]_

 _To be but right now_

 _There's you and me_

 _[Gabriella]_

 _You and me_

 _[Troy]_

 _You and me_

 _[Gabriella]_

 _Ohh yeah…_

 _[Both]_

 _But right now there's you and meee_

"I love you Wildcat," she said, "I love you too Brie," I said, "I got to be going, plus you have the championship game tomorrow," she said, "Ok," I said, then we kissed and she headed home, I really didn't want her to go, but she was right as always.

Gabriella's POV:

I was thinking a lot about college lately, mostly because I had gotten a letter from Stanford, but I wasn't ready to open it just yet, because I knew if I did, things between Troy and I would change, and I wasn't ready for that.

The next morning I had trouble waking up, but once I finally did I saw the blue eyes that I have loved looking into since becoming his. "Morning beautiful," he said, "Morning Wildcat," I said as I kissed him, Troy was dressed in his red and white East High sweats and hoodie, "What are you doing here?" I asked, "I missed you, plus I wanted to take you to school," he said, "Ok. You ready for the game?" I asked, "Ready to kick butt and take names," he said as he laughed. I got dressed as he waited downstairs, then we drove to school, holding hands all the way there.

Troy's POV:

The school day flew by so fast, and before I knew it GAME TIME!

Chad and I were in the locker room when Coach Canon came in. "All right boys. We have had a great year, and it has all lead up to this moment. The State Championship Game, and for all the seniors on this team, this is the last game that you'll be a Wildcat, make it count," Coach said, "Ok. Now you heard what coach said. It's now or never guys. Chad?" I said, "WHAT TEAM?" Chad said, "WILDCATS!" the team said, "WHAT TEAM?" Chad said, "WILDCATS!" the team said, "WHAT TEAM?' Chad said, "WILDCATS!" the team said, "WILDCATS!" Chad said, "GET YOU HEAD IN THE GAME," the team said….

 _Sixteen, sixteen minutes left, better get it done_

 _Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes, get ready, game on_

 _Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left, running out of time_

 _Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till it's on the line_

 _Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen minutes left, gotta get it done_

 _Sixteen, sixteen, sixteen more minutes till we're number 1_

 _(Let's go team!_

 _Gotta get it together_

 _Yeah, pull up and shoot, score!_

 _Are ya ready? Are ya with me?_

 _Team team team, yeah!_

 _Shake em with the crossover, Wildcats!_

 _Tell me, what are we here for? To win!_

 _Cause we know that we're the best team_

 _Come on boys, come on boys, come on!_

 _The way we play tonight is what we leave behind_

 _It all comes down to right now, it's up to us_

 _So what are we gonna be? T-E-A-M, Team!_

 _Gotta work it out, turn it all around!_

 _This is the last time to get it right_

 _This is the last chance to make it our night_

 _We gotta show what we're all about_

 _Work together_

 _This is the last chance to make our mark_

 _History will know who we are!_

 _This is the last game so make it count_

 _It's now or never_

 _W-I-L-D, Wildcats! You know you are!_

 _W-I-L-D, Wildcats, come on, come on!_

 _West High Knights, hey, yeah we're doin' it right, oh yeah!_

 _W-I-L-D, Wildcats, nows the time!_

 _Gotta get it inside, down low_

 _In the paint, now shoot, score_

 _Gotta work it together_

 _Gimme the ball, gimme the ball, gimme the ball_

 _Fast break, get the ball in control_

 _Let if fly from downtown, 3, 4!_

 _Show 'em we can do it better_

 _Go go go, come on boys, Wildcats!_

 _The way we play tonight is what we leave behind_

 _It all comes down to right now, it's up to us_

 _So what are we gonna be? T-E-A-M, Team!_

 _Gotta work it out, turn it all around!_

 _This is the last time to get it right_

 _This is the last chance to make it our night_

 _We gotta show what we're all about_

 _Work together_

 _This is the last chance to make our mark_

 _It's the week well know who we are_

 _This is the last game so make it count_

 _It's now or never_

One of the West High Knights knocked me down and I was winded. Everyone was calling me to make sure I was ok, but I could barely hear them, then I looked into the stands and saw Brie with a concerned look on her face….

[Gabriella]

 _Troy….._

[Troy]

 _Right know I can hardly breathe_

[Gabriella]

 _Oh, you can do it, just know that I believe_

[Troy]

 _And that's all I really need_

[Gabriella]

 _Then come on_

[Troy]

 _Make me strong_

 _It's time to turn it up, game on!_

 _Wildcats gonna tear it up!_

 _Go Wildcats! Yeah, we're number one!_

 _Hey Wildcats, we're the champions!_

 _Go go go go go go team, oh!_

 _West High Knights, hey!_

 _Yeah we're puttin up a fight!_

 _(Wildcats!)_

 _We never quit it, gonna win it!_

 _Let me hear ya say hey hey hey hey hey!_

"I'm triple teamed coach. I can't get a shot off," I said, "So what do you wanna do Troy?" Coach asked, "Let's put in 'Rocketrman,'" I said, "Rocketman? Troy you're two points away..," Coach said when I interupted him, "I know. Just get me the ball," I said to my teammates, "Rocketman. You're in," coach said, Rocketman jumped up excitedly, "Oh yeah. I'm ready," he said excited like the energizer bunny, "Calm down. Keep you eyes on me," I told him…

 _This is the last time to get it right_

 _This is the last chance to make it our night_

 _We gotta show what we're all about_

 _Work together_

 _This is the last chance to make our mark_

 _It's the week well know who we are!_

 _This is the last game so make it count_

I went up for a shot, but faked out the other team and passed it to Rocketman….

 _It's now or never, yeah!_

He shot the ball and it went in. We had won the game, and the crowd went wild with cheers.

Gabriella's POV:

The next day I wasn't really asleep when Troy called me, "Morning beautiful," he said, "Morning Wildcat," I said, "Get dressed and meet me at my car. I have a surprise for you," he said, "Oh really?" I said. I got dressed and hurried downstairs, I went outside and walked over to the car, "So, what surprise got me up so early on a Saturday?" I asked, "I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you," he said joking, "Ok," I said, "You'll just have to wait," he said, then we drove off. We ended up back at school, "Troy, what are we doing back here soo soon?" I asked, "Well I wanted to show you my secret hideout, "he said. We walked up to the roof and it was beautiful up there, so many flowers, "Wow Troy. Its beautiful up here," I said, "I also wanted to ask you something?" he said, "Ok. You know you can always ask me anything," I said, "I was wondering if you could teach me to dance?" he asked, "Sure, but why?" I asked, "Well, you know prom is coming up and I wanted to know if you'd be my date?" he asked, I paused a lil to make him sweat, "I'd love to be your date Troy," I said, then I turned on the radio, "Come on Wildcat," I took him by the hand and started singing….

[Gabriella]

 _Take my hand, take a breath_

 _Pull me close and take one step_

 _Keep your eyes locked on mine_

 _And let the music be your guide_

[Troy]

 _Won't you promise me?_

[Gabriella]

 _Now won't you promise me?_

 _That you'll never forget_

[Troy]

 _We'll keep dancing_

[Gabriella]

 _To keep dancing_

[Both]

 _Wherever we go next_

[Both]

 _It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

 _Someone like you_

 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

 _The way we do_

 _And with every step together_

 _We just keep on getting better_

[Gabriella]

 _So can I have this dance?_

[Troy]

 _(Can I have this dance?)_

[Both]

 _Can I have this dance?_

[Troy]

 _Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

 _And every turn will be safe with me_

 _Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

 _You know I'll catch you through it all_

 _And you can't keep us apart_

[Gabriella]

 _Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_

[Both]

 _'Cause my heart is wherever you are_

 _It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

 _Someone like you_

 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

 _The way we do_

 _And with every step together_

 _We just keep on getting better_

 _[Gabriella]_

 _So can I have this dance?_

[Troy]

 _Can I have this dance?_

[Both]

 _Can I have this dance?_

[Gabriella]

 _Oh, no mountain's too high and_

[Both]

 _No ocean's too wide_

 _'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_

 _Let it rain, let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for_

 _You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!_

 _It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding_

 _Someone like you_

 _It's one in a million, the chances of feeling_

 _The way we do_

 _And with every step together_

 _We just keep on getting better_

[Gabriella]

 _So can I have this dance?_

[Troy]

 _Can I have this dance?_

 _Can I have this dance?_

 _Can I have this dance?_

 _Can I have this dance?_

We kissed, then bell rang, "Come on. We're late for class," I said as we ran downstairs.

Troy's POV:

"Troy?" Chad asked, "What's up Chad?" I said, "Since you asked Gabi to prom. I was wondering you could help me ask Taylor to prom?" Chad asked, "Of course man," I said.

We went to the cafeteria for lunch, and Tay was there sitting with Gabi and the rest of her friends, "It's now or never man. I'm rooting for you, " I said as I hand him some flowers from the roof garden. Chad walked up to Tay, "Tay, I was wonder if I could ask you something?" Chad said, "Hey Chad. I can't hear you because it's really noisy in here," she said pretending to ignore Chad, "Excuse me everyone? Excuse me? YO!" I yelled, then everyone quieted down, "My friend gots something to say," I said as I pointed to Chad, then Chad got ontop on a table, "Taylor McKessie. Would you be my date for the senior prom?" he asked, she turned to her friends pretending to discuss it with them, then she turned back, "I'd be honored," she said, then they hugged, "You nailed it," I said…

 _[Troy]_

 _Guess now it's official_

 _[Chad]_

 _Cant back out, can't back out (no)_

 _[Gabriella]_

 _Getting ready for the night of nights_

 _[Taylor]_

 _The night of nights, alright_

 _[Troy]_

 _Don't Panic_

 _[Chad]_

 _PANIC!_

 _[Jason]_

 _Now do we have to dress up for the prom?_

 _[Zeke]_

 _Dude, I don't think we have the choice_

 _[Kelsi]_

 _Yeah it's the night of all nights_

 _Gotta look just right_

 _[Martha]_

 _Dressing to impress the boys_

 _[Chad]_

 _Do I want classic or vintage or plaid?_

 _[Zeke]_

 _Where's the mirror?_

 _[Jason]_

 _I think this tux is too baggy_

 _[Troy]_

 _Too tight, it makes me look weird_

 _[Gabriella]_

 _Should I go movie star glamorous_

 _[Martha]_

 _Sassy or sweet?_

 _[Taylor]_

 _Don't know, but no one better wear the same dress as me_

 _[Guys]_

 _It's the night of our nightmares_

 _[Girls]_

 _It's the night of our dreams_

 _[Guys]_

 _It's too late to back out of it_

 _[Girls]_

 _Hey, makeovers, massages_

 _[Guys]_

 _Don't know what a corsage is_

 _[Girls]_

 _Been waiting all our lives for this_

 _[Everyone]_

 _It's gonna be a night_

 _[Guys]_

 _(Can't wait)_

 _[Girls]_

 _To remember_

 _[Guys]_

 _(Aw man)_

 _[Girls]_

 _Come on now, big fun_

 _[Guys]_

 _(Alright)_

 _[Girls]_

 _It's gonna be the night_

 _[Guys]_

 _(I guess)_

 _[Girls]_

 _To last forever_

 _[Guys]_

 _(Lucky us)_

 _[Everyone]_

 _We'll never ever ever forget_

 _[Sharpay & Ryan] _

_Gettin' Ready, Get Gettin' Ready_

 _Gettin' Ready, Get, Gettin' Ready_

 _'_ _Knock, Knock'_

 _[ ]_

 _Hey you been in there an hour man_

 _[Sharpay]_

 _So, what should I do with my hair?_

 _[Ryan]_

 _Where's my shaver?_

 _[Sharpay]_

 _Ooh, I love it!_

 _[Ryan]_

 _I look like a waiter!_

 _[Sharpay]_

 _Should I fluff it?_

 _[Ryan & Sharpay] _

_It's gettin' later already should be there._

 _'_ _Doorbell'_

 _[Guys]_

 _Her mother opens the door, I'm shakin' inside_

 _[Girls]_

 _He's here, its time, the hours arrived_

 _[Guys]_

 _Don't know why, her father's starring me down_

 _[Girls]_

 _Where's my purse? Lip gloss? Now I'm really freaking out!_

 _[Guys]_

 _Then something changes my world_

 _The most beautiful girl, right in front of my eyes_

 _[Girls]_

 _It's gonna be a night (Oh Yeah!)_

 _[Girls]_

 _To remember_

 _[Guys]_

 _(That's for sure)_

 _[Girls]_

 _Come on now, big fun_

 _[Guys]_

 _(Alright!)_

 _[Girls]_

 _It's gonna be the night_

 _[Guys]_

 _(Yeah tonight)_

 _[Girls]_

 _To last forever_

 _[Guys]_

 _(Forever more)_

 _[Everyone]_

 _Well never ever ever forget_

 _'_ _Music'_

 _[Guys]_

 _Who's that girl? (She's so fine)_

 _[Girls]_

 _Who's that guy? (I don't recognize)_

 _[Guys]_

 _Who's that girl? (She looks so good, yeah)_

 _[Girls & Ryan] _

_Guess you never really noticed, but you probably should_

 _[Everyone]_

 _Big fun, on the night of nights (alright)_

 _The night of nights, tonight_

 _Let's dance_

 _On the night of nights_

 _You know we're gonna do it right_

 _[Everyone]_

 _It's gonna be a night to remember_

 _It's gonna be the night to last forever_

 _It's gonna be a night to remember_

 _It's gonna be the night to last forever_

 _(Last Forever)_

 _It's gonna be our night_

 _(You know it)_

 _To remember_

 _(All time)_

 _Come on now, big fun_

 _(Big fun)_

 _It's gonna be the night_

 _(Love it)_

 _To last forever_

 _(The rest of our lives)_

 _We'll never ever ever ever ever forget_

Gabriella's POV:

The next day was kind nerve racking because I had decided to tell Troy about my letter from Stanford. I looked all over school to find him, and guess where he was, on the roof garden. "There you are Wildcat," I say, "Hey you," I've been looking for you," I say, "You have. What's up?" he says, "We need to talk," I say, "I don't like the sound of that. Is it something bad?" he said, "I don't know, but let's go to my house after school cause I don't want to talk about it here," I say, "Ok. I love you," he says, "I love you too Wildcat," I say.

Troy's POV:

We got to Brie's house and went to her hammock where we had spent a lot of time. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I ask, "Troy. I have some news," she said, "Ok. You can always talk to me," I say, "I got my letter from Stanford," she said, "Oh. What did they say?" I ask, "I got in," she said, "That's great. I'm proud of you," I say with a tear, "What's going to is happen Troy?" she asks, "I don't know. I need time to think. I'll call you later," I say as I get up and walk to my house.

As soon as I walk in my house my mom stops me cause she sees me upset, "Troy hunny, what's wrong," mom says, I explain to her about Gabriella and Stanford, then she really doesn't say anything as I walk to my room. I lay down on my bed and try not to cry, but I do and cry myself to sleep.

Later that night, I wake up and go downstairs for some water. I noticed my mom had left out my college acceptance letters, and on one was a note from mom, 'I am proud of you, and I hope this one helps. Love you, Mom,' I glance at the letter, 'Maybe this can help,' I thought.

I decided to take mom's advice and just work it out with Brie. I love her with all my heart.

Ryan's POV:

I got to school early that day and went to the music room, and as usual I found Kelsi there working. "Morning," I said, "Morning," she said, and then I sit down next to her and play the piece she was working on…

 _Ryan:_

 _I got a lot of things_

 _I have to do_

 _All these distractions_

 _Our future's coming soon_

 _We're being pulled_

 _Ryan & Kelsi:_

 _A hundred different directions_

 _Ryan:_

 _But whatever happens_

 _Both:_

 _I know I got you_

"It's beautiful Kelsi. This, the prom number, it's going to a great show," I say, " Thanks," Kelsi says, "Speaking of prom, what are you doing?" I ask, "Well, I am still writing cause it's two days before the show, and..." she says while I cut her off, "Great. I'll pick you up at eight…

 _Ryan:_

 _You're on my mind, you're in my heart_

 _Both:_

 _It doesn't matter where we are_

 _Ryan_

 _We'll be alright_

 _Both:_

 _Even if were miles apart…._

Troy's POV:

We're practicing for the musical…..

 _Troy and Gabriella:_

 _All I wanna do is be with you, be with you_

 _There's nothing we can't do_

 _Just wanna be with you, only you_

 _No matter where life takes us_

 _Nothing can break us apart_

 _Troy:_

 _(You know it's true)_

 _Both:_

 _I just wanna be with you_

 _Be with you_

 _Troy:_

 _You know how life can be_

 _It changes over night_

 _Both:_

 _It's sunny then raining_

 _But it's alright_

 _Gabriella:_

 _A friend like you_

 _Both:_

 _Always makes it easy_

 _Troy:_

 _I know that you get me_

 _Both:_

 _Every time_

 _Through every up, through every down_

 _You know I'll always be around_

 _Through anything you can count on me_

 _All I wanna do is be with you, be with you_

 _There's nothing we can't do_

 _Just wanna be with you, only you_

 _No matter where life takes us_

 _Nothing can break us apart_

 _Troy:_

 _You know it's true_

 _Both:_

 _I just wanna be with you…_

 _I just wanna be with you_

Troy's POV:

I decided to walk Brie home after practice, so we could talk.

"Brie?" I asked, "Yes," she said, " I wanted to apologize about the other day," I said, " It's ok, "she said, "I was just scared because I love you and didn't have a plan for after graduation," I said, "I love you too Wildcat." We got to her house and went to relax on the hammock, we just sat there not really having to say a thing, then we kissed. It started to get heavy, "Troy?" she said, "Yeah" I said, "I'm not ready for that," she said, "It's ok. I don't want to push you," I said as she smiled then she went inside, and I went home.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gabriella's POV:

The day of the show was here and I wasn't nervous, I was more focused on Troy and our future. I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I knew that I couldn't lose him, he'd become my best friend, my boyfriend, my Wildcat.

Troy's POV:

The day on the show was scary, not only was I singing, but graduation was here as well, and I knew Brie and my future was around the corner, but I knew I didn't want a future without her, she was my girl, my best friend, and my 'Brie.'

Kelsi's POV:

It was time for the show. I walked out and took my place the the piano, and started to play….

Kelsi

 _It's our last chance to share the stage_

 _Before we go our separate ways_

Kelsi & Ryan:

 _High School wasn't meant to last forever_

 _It's our last chance for us to shine_

 _To bring you music one more time_

 _So come on, come on, come on_

 _(Come on, come on, come on)_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

(Whistle blows)

 _Wildcat Cheerleaders: W-I-L-D, Wildcats_

 _You know you're on_

 _W-I-L-D, Wildcats... C'mon, c'mon_

 _Easy High boys, hey_

 _Let's make some noise_

 _Oh, yeah_

 _W-I-L-D, Wildcats... Now's the time_

The basketball team walks onto the stage…

 _Everyone:_

 _This is the last time to get it right_

 _This is the last chance to make it our night_

 _We gotta show what we're all about - Team!_

 _Work together_

 _This is the last chance to make our mark_

 _History will know who we are_

 _This is the last game so make it count_

 _It's now or never... Yeah!_

Ryan:

 _I want it all..._

 _I want it, want it, want it_

 _The fame and the fortune and more_

 _I want it all_

 _I want it, want it, want it_

 _I gotta have my star on the door_

 _I want the world, nothing less_

 _All the glam and the press_

 _Only giving me the best reviews_

 _I want it all, want it all, want it all_

 _Want it all, want it all_

 _Kick it girls_

 _I want it all, want it all, want it all_

 _Want it all, want it all_

 _My band... Thank you, East High, you're amazing_

 _Goodnight!_

Sharpay:

 _Oooo, yeah, yeah_

 _Aahh, yeah_

 _I got a lot of things I have to do_

 _All these distractions, our future's coming soon_

 _We're being pulled_

 _A hundred different directions_

 _But whatever happens_

 _I know I've got you_

 _You're on my mind_

 _You're in my heart_

 _It doesn't matter where we are_

 _We'll be alright_

 _Even if we're miles apart..._

 _Even if we're miles apart..._

 _Even if we're miles and miles and miles apart..._

Jimmy:

 _All I wanna do_

 _Is be with you, be with you_

Jimmy & Sharpay:

 _There's nothing we can't do_

 _Just wanna be with you_

Jimmy:

 _Only you_

Jimmy & Sharpay:

 _And no matter where_

 _Life takes us_

 _Nothing could break us apart_

Sharpay:

 _Atchoo (sneezes)_

Jimmy:

 _I just wanna be with..._

Sharpay:

 _Eww..._

 _Jimmy: You_

Troy:

 _You know how life can be_

 _It changes overnight_

Troy & Gabriella:

 _It's sunny then rainin' but it's alright_

Gabriella:

 _A friend like you_

Troy & Gabriella:

 _Always makes it easy_

Troy:

 _I know that you get me_

Troy & Gabriella:

 _Every time_

 _Through every up, through every down_

 _You know I'll always be around_

 _Through anything you can count on me_

Troy & Gabriella:

 _All I wanna do is be with you_

 _Be with you_

 _There's nothing we can't do_

 _Just wanna be with you, only you_

 _No matter where life takes us_

 _Nothing can break us apart_

 _You know it's true_

 _I just wanna be with you... You_

 _I just wanna be with you_

 _The sun will always shine_

 _It's how you make me feel_

 _We're gonna be alright_

 _'Cause what we have is real_

 _And we will always be together_

Everyone:

 _All I wanna do is be with you_

 _Be with you_

 _There's nothing we can't do_

 _Just wanna be with you, only you_

 _No matter where life takes us_

 _Nothing can break us apart_

 _You know it's true_

 _I just wanna be with you_

 _All I wanna do_

 _All that I wanna do is be with you_

 _All that I wanna do is be with you_

 _All that I wanna do is be with you_

 _I just wanna be with you_

Sharpay comes to the stage….

Guys:

 _Who's that girl?_

 _She's so fine_

 _Who's that girl?_

 _I don't recognize_

 _Who's that girl?_

 _She looks so good, yeah_

 _Guess we've never really noticed_

 _But we probably should_

Guys:

 _Big Fun_

Sharpay:

 _On the night of nights_

 _The night of nights, tonight_

 _Let's dance_

 _On the night of nights_

 _You know we're gonna do it right_

Sharpay:

 _It's gonna be our night_

Guys:

 _You know it_

Sharpay:

 _To remember_

 _Guys:_

 _For all time_

Sharpay:

 _Surprise!_

 _Big fun_

 _It's gonna be the night_

Guys

 _The best_

Sharpay:

 _To last forever_

Guys:

 _The rest of our lives_

Sharpay:

 _We'll never, ever forget_

 _It's gonna be..._

Sharpay:

 _My night_

Guys:

 _Oh yeah_

Sharpay:

 _All together_

Guys:

 _Say it loud_

Sharpay:

 _Come on now, everyone_

 _That's right_

 _It's gonna be a night_

 _You can bet_

Sharpay:

 _To remember_

Guys:

 _Hear the crowd_

Everyone:

 _And never, ever, ever_

 _Never, ever, ever, never, ever_

 _Never, ever, ever forget_

 _Together, together, together everyone_

 _Together, together, come on let's have some fun!_

 _Here and now it's time for celebration_

 _We finally figured it out (yeah yeah)_

 _That all our dreams have no limitations_

 _That's what it's all about_

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our seniors," Ms Darbus said as we walked out on stage.

"Ms Kelsi Neilson, Julliard Scholarship Recipient, Music," she said, Kelsi jumped up and down.

"Jason Cross. You did it. You graduated," she said, Jason jumped up and hugged Zeke.

Ms Taylor McKessie, Yale University with honor, Political Science," she said, Tay snapped her finger with her famous attitude.

"Mr Ryan Evans, Julliard Scholarship Recipient, Choreography," she said, Ryan was so surprised.

Ms Sharpay Evans, University of Albuquerque's s School of Performing Arts Scholarship, Ms Evan will return next fall to assist me in running the drama department," she said, Shar bowed and showed off her initials on her cap.

"And now a senior with a decision to make, Mr Troy Bolton, Troy?" she said. "I've chosen basketball, but I've also chosen theater. The University of California, Berkley offers me both. That's where I'll be attending next fall, but most a of all I choose the person who inspires my heart, which is why I chose a school that is 32 miles from you," I turn and look at Brie who has a stunned look, "Ms Gabriella Montez, Stanford University, Prelaw," I said as I lead her to take a bow.

"Next, Mr Chad Danforth, University of Albuquerque, Basketball Scholarship, Mr Danforth," she said to a missing Chad.

"Troy, he's gone," Tay say, then I run out cause I know where he is.

 _Everyone is special in their own way_

 _We make each other strong (make each other strong)_

 _We're not the same_

 _We're different in a good way_

 _Together's where we belong_

 _We're all in this together_

 _Once we know_

 _That we are_

 _We're all stars_

 _And we see that_

 _We're all in this together_

 _And it shows_

 _When we stand_

 _Hand in hand_

 _Make our dreams come true... (Make our dreams come true...)_

 _Together, together, together everyone_

 _Together, together, come on let's have some fun!_

 _Together, we're there for each other every time_

 _Together, Together come on let's do this right!_

 _We're all here_

 _And speaking out with one voice (one for all)_

 _We're going to rock the house (yeah...)_

 _The party's on now everybody make some noise_

 _Come on scream and shout!_

 _We've arrived because we stuck together_

 _Champions one and all_

 _We're all in this together_

 _Once we know_

 _That we are_

 _We're all stars_

 _And we see that_

 _We're all in this together_

 _And it shows_

 _When we stand_

 _Hand in hand_

 _Make our dreams come true..._

 _We're all in this together!_

 _Together!_

Chad's POV:

I couldn't believe Troy's choice, but I get his thinking. I just wanted a few more moments in my home, the basketball court. Troy come running in as I make a shot, "He makes it in, and the crowd goes wild," he says as he makes the cheering sounds, "I guess once they give us our diplomas we're done here," I say, "What makes you think we're getting them" he says joking, "One question, does Berkley play?" I asked, "Oh yeah. We're schedule to kick some serious U of A next year," he says with a smerk on his face, "Game on Troy," I say, "Game on Chad," then he steals the ball as we play one last lay-up, then the girls walk in, "Guys. We got to get back out there and finish," Tay and Brie say, so we all walk back to the stage.

Troy's POV:

They chose me to give the speech in front of the senior class.

"East high is where teachers encouraged us to break the status quo, and define ourselves as we choose. Where a brainiac and can break down and dance, where a jock can bake anything he wants. It's a place where one person, if it's the right person, changes us all. East High is having friends that we'll keep for the rest of our lives. I guess that means, we are in all this together cause once a Wildcat, always a Wildcat. Thank you," I say, then shake hands with the principle, and join Brie in the crowd. "Congratulations Seniors," the principle says as we all yell and throw our caps in the air

 _We're all in this together_

 _Once we know_

 _That we are_

 _We're all stars_

 _And we see that_

 _We're all in this together_

 _And it shows_

 _When we stand_

 _Hand in hand_

 _Make our dreams come_

 _We're all in this together_

 _When we reach_

 _We can fly_

 _Know inside_

 _We can make it_

 _We're all in this together_

 _Once we see_

 _There's a chance_

 _That we have_

 _And we take it_

 _We're all in this together!_

 _Ahh... All in this together!_

Congratulations Brie," I say, "You too Wildcat. I love you," she says, then I get ready to really shock her.

Gabriella's POV:

As we are all hugging I turn to see Troy getting down on his knees as he pulls out a ring, 'OMG,' I think, "Gabriella Anne Montez, will you marry me?" He asked, "Troy. Yes. I'd love to marry you," I say as we kiss, 'Now we are just getting started with our lives,' I think….?


End file.
